Redescente
by woloopie
Summary: Difficile de faire face aux choses quand on n'a jamais l'esprit clair. [Orelsan x Gringe]


Le léger claquement de la porte de leur appartement ramena à lui la nausée et le mal de crâne si caractéristiques des gueules de bois.  
Ce qui était assez ironique, en sachant qu'il était surtout encore bourré.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore bien trop de la musique que les enceintes avaient crachées à pleine puissance toute la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin, et de toutes ces conversations vaines que l'alcool avait alimentées en leur prêtant un ton déraisonnablement trop fort.

Il se sentait si fatigué…

Il remit correctement en place son bonnet rendu poisseux par une bouteille de rhum qu'il avait servi à éponger.  
A bien y réfléchir, autant qu'il le pouvait au vu de son état minable, ce bonnet était peut-être très certainement à son colocataire qu'il entendait vomir au bout du couloir, puisqu'il se souvenait vaguement porter en début de soirée une quelconque casquette sortie de son impressionnante collection.  
Son état décida pour lui qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et il préféra se laisser tomber au sol, son poids relativement porté par la porte d'entrée branlante qui claqua lorsqu'il appuya son dos dessus.

Au bout du couloir, en face de lui, la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement en grinçant pour laisser passer un grand métis qui s'essuyait sommairement la bouche avec la manche de sa veste.

-Gringe ?

-Mmh ?

-Ca va ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de recracher ses tripes. , conclut le brun en s'asseyant dos à la porte pour faire face à Aurélien qui semblait commencer à comater. Ses yeux déjà presque clos se fermèrent pour de bon quand un haut-le-cœur le secoua.

-Tu veux la place ? , s'enquit le plus vieux.

-Nan, c'est bon j'suis dans un meilleur état qu'toi. , affirma Orel en secouant mollement la tête. Je t'avais dit qu'y fallait pas finir not' stock d'alcool.

-C'est _toi_ qui l'a fini.

-Ouais… Mais j'te l'avais dit quand même.

Un ange passa, laissant tout juste le temps à Gringe de déplier ses longues jambes tandis que face à lui, son colocataire semblait chercher à se recroqueviller le plus possible sur lui-même, pris de frissons.  
Il rassembla ses esprits et posa enfin la question qu'il retenait depuis qu'Aurélien avait soumis l'idée qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent une soirée à l'appart' avec leurs potes.

-Orel ?

Il lui arracha un simple grognement qui l'encouragea néanmoins à continuer, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais t'cuiter ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement désagréable qui accentua ses craintes.

-J'voulais pas me cuiter. , contredit Aurélien d'une voix traînante. On fêtait la sortie du film.

-Mais on l'a déjà fêtée.

-Alors on la refêtait.

Guillaume voulut rire. Il ne lâcha qu'un ricanement amer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

-Tu mens tellement mal mon pote…

Le normand souffla et leva sa tête dont il avait posé son front contre ses genoux.

-Tu veux vraiment continuer sur ce sujet ?

-J'ai toute la nuit devant moi. , affirma-t-il en laissant sa tête aller contre le battant de bois.

-Et moi j'ai la flemme de bouger. , soupira Aurélien. Trahi par ma propre fainéantise et par mon état. Ca craint.

Au lieu de rire, Gringe se contenta de fixer son ami à l'autre bout du couloir, soucieux. Il y avait déjà quelques jours qu'il voulait discuter avec lui, et s'il se doutait qu'au moment où il avait eu cette intention il avait déjà tardé, la vie mouvementée à l'appartement n'avait pas aidé pour qu'il puisse s'y prendre au plus tôt.  
Mais comme finalement, malgré sa question, Aurélien ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole, il le relança :

-Tous les matins je te trouve sur le canapé, et même quand t'as les yeux clos, je peux voir qu'ils sont bouffis, rouges, explosés. J'te laisse dormir mais quand tu t'lèves en milieu d'après-midi, tu traînes derrière toi des relents d'herbe et d'alcool.

-Normal, notre canapé en est imbibé.

Le brun soupira, déjà agacé par le jeu que son colocataire tentait d'amorcer. Agacé parce qu'il savait très bien ce que ça pouvait cacher.

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, joue pas au con avec moi.

Orelsan ne dit rien et gigota un peu pour soulager son dos voûté dont quelques vertèbres appuyaient douloureusement contre la porte rigide.

-T'façon qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire, c'est pas comme si tu buvais jamais toi aussi…

-Moi j'cherche pas de prétextes pour faire passer une consommation excessive d'alcool pour normal grâce à une beuverie entre potes.

Aurélien soupira longuement, agacé.

-C'était une soirée Gringe, j'avais le droit de boire, nan ?

-Tu buvais pas parce qu'y avait la soirée Orel. T'as organisé la soirée pour boire. Tu captes la nuance ?

L'aîné replia une jambe vers lui avant de poursuivre :

-Soit tu as trop l'habitude de boire et maintenant t'as un problème avec l'alcool, soit…

Sa phrase resta en suspens et Aurélien eut un mouvement de recul. Sentant une brèche, il en profita.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Orel ?

Les frissons qu'il tentait de réprimer s'intensifièrent. Puis l'inévitable mensonge :

-J'vais bien Guillaume. J'suis juste fatigué.

-Putain Orel, j't'ai dit de pas jouer avec moi, non ?

A son ton agressif, il le vit se tasser un peu plus contre la porte en une boule vibrante de frissons et de détresse. Il sentait d'ici que son ami avait les nerfs à vifs, prêt à craquer, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher de lui pour lui prouver pour la énième fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.  
Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, pétrifié par le secret qu'il se rendait compte être en train de soulever. Tous les petits indices qu'il avait trouvé ces-derniers temps s'accumulaient pour former une vérité très lourde qu'il espérait irréelle. Gringe décida cependant de poursuivre prudemment la conversation :

-J'ai plié et rangé tes t-shirts avant que les potes arrivent à la porte sinon. Je les ai mis à côté d'une petite boîte en fer ou un truc du genre dans ton placard.

Premier tressautement.

-Donc si tu les cherches, ils sont en dessous de tes t-shirts à manches courtes. C'est marrant d'ailleurs que t'en mettes plus.

Fier de ne pas avoir laissé transparaître son inquiétude, il guetta la réaction d'Aurélien. Celui-ci croisait fortement ses bras sur son torse, tête baissée.

-Fait trop froid.

-T'as jamais été frileux.

-J'le deviens avec l'âge.

Il tenait bon comme prévu, sur la défensive, comme tous ceux qui mentent. S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il serait déjà monté aux créneaux en hurlant.  
De toute façon Guillaume ne pouvait pas douter de ce qu'il avait vu. Il voulait juste que son pote avoue, se confie à lui. Le fait qu'il restait muet sur ce qui semblait le préoccuper depuis plusieurs semaines, même avec lui, le blessait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

-T'es sûr de « devenir frileux » avec l'âge ? C'pas plutôt parce que ça t'arrange ? Genre parce que t'as des trucs à cacher ?

-Tu m'emmerdes Gringe, j'vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Il tressauta, serra brièvement les dents à s'en faire péter la mâchoire avant de cracher :

-Et si j'te dis « tâches de sang » ?

Son interlocuteur eut un mouvement vif, comme un spasme, qu'il tenta de cacher en bougeant un peu de nouveau. Mais il ne dit toujours rien.

Un nœud de colère commençait à étreindre le grand métis qui s'empêchait avec beaucoup de difficultés d'exploser et hurler. Néanmoins il décida de brusquer les choses en allant droit au but.

-Tu vois pas où j'veux en venir ? Ok. C'est quoi cette foutue boîte en fer ? C'est quoi ces mouchoirs pleins de sang planqués sous ton lit ? Pourquoi tu portes uniquement des manches longues si c'n'est pour cacher tes putains de plaies ?! Hein, c'est quoi tout ça ?! Réponds Orel putain, réagis !

En face de lui, Aurélien ne tremblait plus. Il était livide. Exempt de toutes émotions, toutes balayées par le choc et la honte frappante qui agissait sur lui comme une panique vertigineuse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une respiration hachée par sa gorge nouée.

-Pourquoi tu bois ? Pourquoi tu fuis la vie en dormant tout le temps ? Pourquoi tu t'mutiles ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon pote ? Putain, mais parle-moi !

Sa voix s'était faite trop suppliante à son goût.  
Du côté d'Aurélien, de nouveaux tremblements révélèrent quelques sanglots sans larmes, l'émotion trop forte refusant de jaillir.

Prudemment, Gringe se déplaça sous la lumière vacillante de l'ampoule de l'entrée bientôt inutile avec les premiers rayons du jour pour se rapprocher de son ami qui ne parlait toujours pas. Il tenta quelques inspirations profondes pour se radoucir mais son inquiétude alimentait toujours sa colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Orel ? , répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

-Tout va bien. , répondit-il enfin.

-Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?

-J'en sais rien.

Nouveau mensonge.  
Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains nerveusement unies qui tremblaient sur ses genoux.

-A quoi ça te sert de vivre comme ça ?

-Je fais ce que je peux. , avoua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Dormir le jour, vivre la nuit pour te cuiter, c'est ce que t'appelle « faire ce que tu peux » ?

-Je vis pas volontairement la nuit. , chuchota-t-il. Et je dors pas toute la journée non plus.

-Nan c'est vrai, pardon. Tu te couches à huit heures du matin, tu te réveilles à seize heures, tout va bien.

-Je me couche pas à huit heures. Je m'endors. Pas pareil.

Guillaume laissa échapper un petit rire lassé avant de reprendre :

-Et tu fais quoi alors jusqu'à cette heure-là ?

Le cadet décroisa ses jambes avec lenteur pour se donner le temps de maîtriser son souffle tremblant.

-Je supplie mon cerveau de me foutre la paix.

Finalement sa voix avait été plus cassée que ce qu'il aurait voulu et il se racla la gorge dans un élan de honte pour faire passer ce petit déraillement pour un problème autre qu'une simple émotion lui malmenant la voix.

-En conflit avec toi-même ? , sembla s'amuser le métis en levant malgré tout un sourcil soucieux.

-Toujours.

Le mot, lâché bien moins en tant que précision qu'en aveu plana un moment entre eux, porteur par ses résonnances inaudibles d'un silence mélancolique.

-Alors c'est ça ton problème ?

-Arrête avec ça.

-« Ca » quoi ?

-Cette phrase, cette question. Tu te rends pas compte à quel point elle est culpabilisante.

-J'vois pas en quoi.

-« Ton problème »… J'ai l'impression que tu insinues que ce qui m'arrive est de ma faute… Je… Je saurais pas t'expliquer mais… En tout cas ça m'rajoute un poids. Alors arrête avec ça s'il te plaît. J'en n'ai vraiment pas besoin.

Silence. Gêne.

-C'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses. , avoua l'aîné sur un ton d'excuse.

Aurélien soupira une nouvelle fois en étendant un peu plus ses jambes, comme si, au contraire de tout à l'heure, il était mu par le désir de s'approprier le plus d'espace possible, de rendre à sa vie une dimension physique, lui qui a trop tendance à être cloisonné au sein de son esprit.

-C'est pas grave, écrase. Comme tous les autres, tu es rempli de bonnes intentions et d'innocence…

Son compagnon se redressa dans un sursaut vif avant que son regard n'échoue sur le visage fermé qu'il arborait.

-De quoi tu parles ? , demanda-t-il abruptement.

Une énième expiration lasse lui répondit dans un premier temps.

-Les gens qui cherchent vaguement à savoir ce qu'il se passe pour moi… Ils ont tous les mêmes réflexes, toujours les mêmes phrases.

-Comme ?

Il sembla chercher une position un peu plus confortable pour échapper aux yeux insistants sous lesquels il ne voulait pas délivrer sa réponse gênée.

-Ca commence toujours pas une approche très directe et peu subtile du style « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » voire « Pourquoi tu déprimes ? ».  
Comme le plus souvent j'me sens jamais à l'aise avec la personne pour en parler, j'hésite longuement mais elle insiste. J'tente des confidences timides et limitées que la personne en face de moi comprend même pas. Mais elle persuadée du contraire alors elle prend les rennes de la conversation pour en faire un monologue assez affligeant et composé de promesses stupides d'un lendemain meilleur.

-Et tu te laisses faire ?

-Qu'est-ce 'tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Quand je parle, la personne veut pas comprendre et quand j'essaie de la corriger sur ce qu'elle pense avoir saisi, elle m'attaque en affirmant que j'en rajoute trop. J'essaie juste de lui énoncer ma vérité.

Il courba un peu l'échine, déjà étreint par le remord d'avoir commencé à parler de ça, trop fatigué pour se relever si Gringe décidait de le déstabiliser en contrant ses dires.

-Mais justement, c'est _ta_ réalité.

Un nouveau poids vint se greffer à la masse déjà existante qui avait élue domicile au creux de son thorax.

-Et parce qu'elle n'est pas partagée, ça doit faire d'elle une réalité inexistante ?

-Non ! C'est pas c'que j'ai dit !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut jamais m'écouter ?!

Son éclat avait été un peu trop fort pour ne pas faire reculer celui avec qui il partageait ce moment qu'il considérait comme inutile, à l'image de toutes les autres fois avec toutes ces autres personnes.

-Il y a bien des gens qui le font, non ? , tenta de l'apaiser Guillaume en prenant un ton plus doux.

-La majorité fait semblant. , asséna-t-il. J'ai à peine le temps de dire deux mots que les autres prennent le relais et déblatèrent sur ma souffrance sans en avoir rien entendu. Y a rien de pire qu'entendre après ça quelqu'un qui nous demande si ça nous a fait du bien de parler.

-C'est pour ça que tu évites les gens ?

-C'est pour ça que j'évite les gens. , répéta-t-il comme confirmation. Ca me fatigue plus que ça m'réconforte ce genre de confrontation.

Le parisien rit malgré lui.

-C'est sûr que si t'appelles ça une « confrontation », c'est qu'ça doit pas être agréable.

-C'est même pire que ça. , souffla-t-il.

Au fond de l'appart, le réveil Tortues Ninja sonna, encore réglé sur l'heure à laquelle Gringe devait partir au boulot, à l'époque où il pointait encore au taff'. Il abandonna sa vaine lamentation au bout d'une petite minute et Orelsan reprit :

-J'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça tu sais ?

Il hocha la tête mais para quand même :

-C'est pour ça qu'tu t'laisses vivre sans rien faire ?

-Je fais tout ce que je peux. , contra le plus petit. C'est juste qu'y a des moments où j'suis épuisé.

Il aurait tant aimé arrêter de parler de tout ça. Il sentait la déception au bout de la conversation poindre le bout de ses doigts amers qui l'étreindraient.  
Plus le dialogue durerait, plus il se confierait, plus les marques qu'elle laisserait sur lui seraient douloureuses.  
Il savait que pour se préserver il aurait dû couper là cette discussion mais le fait que c'en était encore une l'attirait bien trop et le poussait à poursuivre avec un espoir un peu trop dangereux malgré la confiance qu'il avait en Gringe.

-Et tu fais quoi dans ces moments ? Quand t'en peux plus ?

-Je dors plus ou mal parce que des pensées incessantes tournent en boucle dans mon crâne. Tout se mélange, je sais plus où j'en suis et le poids d'cet espèce de tourment m'empêche de m'reposer.  
Et là c'est la descente.

-Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ?

-J'ai perdu l'habitude d'essayer de le faire…

Il soupira en tentant d'obtenir l'attention des yeux d'Aurélien qui restaient résolument baissés.

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

-Ca fluctue… Y a des moments où ça va mieux qu'à d'autre. Mais globalement… Depuis toujours.

Le bourdonnement lointain du frigo prit place comme seul bruit dans l'appartement tandis que Guillaume sentait ses doigts le piquer, démangés par l'envie de relever la manche du sweat tâché d'Orel. Celui-ci ne réagissait plus au monde extérieur, perdu dans l'une de ses quelconques sombres pensées. Alors, le sachant droitier, il prit lentement sa main gauche sans obtenir de réactions. Avec douceur, il la retourna pour présenter la paume au ciel. Orelsan sembla enfin reprendre pied dans la réalité et posa son autre main sur les longs doigts fins de son colocataire dans un sursaut de panique qui s'affaiblit à son contact.

D'un même mouvement instinctif, ils cherchèrent le regard de l'autre avec inquiétude. Gringe lui sourit calmement alors il décida de lui faire confiance et de se détendre.

Une main employée à soutenir son bras, il utilisa l'autre pour relever la manche avec lenteur, retenant inconsciemment son souffle, son cœur battant toujours un peu plus vite à mesure qu'il découvrait la peau pâle.  
Moins d'une dizaine de centimètres en dessous de la pliure du poignet, il découvrit les premières marques.

Son ventre se serra mais il continua à déshabiller l'avant-bras meurtri.

Il s'était attendu à quelques cicatrices et plaies parsemées ici et là.

La peau en était recouverte.

Par endroits, la chair rosâtre portait encore quelques sillons devenus nacrés. A d'autres, elle était violacée, gonflée, avec des croûtes à peine formées, ou encore rougie par des creux saignant doucement en petites perles.

-La préparation d'la soirée m'a détourné de l'envie d'm'ouvrir. , avoua Orel. Sinon… C'est tous les jours.

Son souffle tremblant fit frissonner l'aîné qui sentait les piques de l'émotion lui marteler le plexus. Il passa tendrement la pulpe de ses doigts mal assurés sur les cicatrices, appréciant la douceur de la peau nouvellement reformée. Puis il continua sur les plaies, rêches, chaudes, sombres de sang coagulé et séché.

Aurélien se tortillait sous son geste, gêné, mais il était contraint de rester dans cette position par la prise qui se resserrait toujours un peu plus sur son poignet, ferme mais pas désagréable.

Il n'avait pas honte de l'état de son bras. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin, que c'était une certaine condition pour rester en vie. En revanche, il ne savait également que trop bien que les gens autour de lui étaient loin de percevoir les choses de la même manière.  
Il s'en était rendu compte à plusieurs reprises, le plus souvent à ses dépends. La question qui revenait toujours lorsqu'il avait fini d'exposer succinctement son problème était invariablement : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux mourir ? ».

Il n'avait jamais réellement compris ce questionnement. Il comprenait bien évidemment la question en elle-même mais bien moins pourquoi on la lui posait : mourir n'avait jamais été, à aucun moment, ce qu'il souhaitait.  
S'il avait voulu mourir avec une lame, il se serait ouvert les veines, pas la peau. Il fallait être logique.

Pourquoi les gens rattachaient-ils la mutilation à une envie de mourir quand il ne s'agissait au contraire que d'une volonté désespérée de vivre ? Quand ce n'est qu'un moyen d'exprimer la douleur lorsque l'émotion est trop grande, une façon de garder le contrôle sur la souffrance ?

Il avait déjà essayé d'en parler maintes et maintes fois, d'exprimer son point de vue sans que personne ne cherche à le comprendre ou à le créditer. Ca le fatiguait, l'épuisait tellement…

Et puis les gens ne comprenaient jamais. Souvent, ils l'engueulaient. Ils cherchaient à lui faire arrêter la mutilation, avec la même inefficacité que lorsqu'on force un fumeur à ne plus consommer de tabac du jour au lendemain. La petite nuance, c'était que la mutilation n'était pas « qu' »un problème de surface. Tellement efficace qu'elle en était devenue une addiction.  
Mais comme pour toute chose que l'on souhaite éradiquer, si on n'enlève pas les racines les plus profondes, tout repousse comme si de rien n'était.

Ca aussi, c'était quelque chose que personne ne comprenait.

Face à ça, comme à beaucoup d'autres choses, Orel se sentait si seul…  
Alors il préférait se taire plutôt que de voir son sentiment de solitude se renforcer par l'incompréhension du monde qui l'entourait.

Si la mutilation puisait ses sources dans son mal-être, d'où celui-ci pouvait-il venir ? Il l'avait toujours senti l'habiter, lui coller à la peau comme un voile opaque qu'on lui aurait jeté dessus et qui le coupait des autres.  
Puis peu à peu, de lui-même.

Ce voile imbibé de ses larmes était devenu si lourd à porter qu'il se fondait chaque jour un peu plus en lui, rendant flou la limite entre lui et la boule noire, compagne du voile, qui grandissait insidieusement comme une tumeur en son sein.  
Il en devenait presque fou. Il ne supportait plus de se démener autant, seul, face à sa douleur. Et comme malgré sa persévérance et les longues années passées son mal de vivre n'était toujours pas parti, Aurélien finissait par se demander si cette noirceur n'était pas son vrai fond. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il abandonnait.

Il subissait. Il se taisait.

Un impact chaud et subit sur son bras le fit sursauter en le ramenant une nouvelle fois à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux pour observer une perle transparente couler sur sa peau, déformant un peu plus par son prisme les irrégularités nacrées à son passage. Il se prit à trouver ça beau avant de réaliser que c'était une larme et que c'était son pote qui pleurait.

-Eh Gringe ?

Sa voix traînante un peu plus douce que d'habitude arracha un nouveau sanglot au rappeur.

-Pourquoi tu chiales ?

-Parce que ch'uis qu'un con Orel.

Il observa un silence circonspect à cette déclaration avant de lier sa main à celle de mon ami.

-J'me sens coupable, si tu savais…

-C'est pas de ta faute pourtant. , répondit-il avec évidence.

-J'aurais pu… J'aurais dû… Merde, t'avais pas à porter ça seul.

Leurs mains jointes tremblaient à présent et il était difficile de dire de qui partait les quelques spasmes.

-T'as fait quand même beaucoup pour moi. , assura le cadet.

-Ah ouais, comment ? En te laissant seul dans le silence de l'appart' ?

L'ironie amère de sa voix poussa Aurélien à chercher le regard de son comparse. Lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, il murmura d'un souffle court :

-Tu m'as jamais laissé tomber, à aucun moment. Alors je portais pas grand-chose seul grâce à toi, abruti.

Guillaume rit et ses dernières larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

-T'es vraiment qu'un con.

-C'est pour ça que t'es mon pote.

Les bips répétitifs d'un camion poubelle monopolisèrent le silence de la rue, leurs parvenant étouffés depuis leur étage tranquille. Le plus grand inspira longuement avant de tenter de reprendre :

-Faut que tu m'parles mon pote. Tu fais c'que tu veux mais promets moi d'essayer d'aller mieux. J'ferai en sorte de t'aider.

Il le vit retenir un petit sourire avant de lui demander :

-Et si t'y arrives pas ?

L'aîné expira un grand coup puis lui sourit.

-Alors ta descente, on la subira ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Yo les guys, what's up ? :D**_  
 _ **C'est mon premier OS sur ce fandom, que d'émotion. *-* Il a été réalise à l'occasion d'un petit concours (qui n'en est pas un ._.) avec MiisRedd (zoubis -3-) sur le simple thème de « Lendemain de soirée ». J'vous encourage à aller le lire, je vais sans doute mettre un lien sur mon profil.**_

 _ **Au début, ça devait pas du tout donner ça. Genre pas du tout. Puis lundi, à une heure du matin, j'reçois une notif de ff. Ma chère collaboratrice avait sortie son OS. Moi qui étais persuadée qu'on avait fixé la date au 16 juin, j'ai refermé mon pc sans lire son œuvre et j'me suis mise à écrire ce machin d'un coup. Au petit matin, il était terminé mais problème d'électricité chez moi oblige, j'ai pas pu le publier hier. :'( Mais compétences et guérison de flemme aujourd'hui, le courant est de retour. :3**_

 _ **Alors voilà mon OS ! (j'l'ai pas relu, y a des coquilles partout mais il est là !)**_

 _ **Bon il est tout moisi mais hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ^-^**_

 _ **(ah et sinon, de part sa thématique, j'ai pensé à Can I have a world with you ? de SundayMorning en écrivant. Allez lire cette fic. C'est vraiment tout doux, plein de poésie, aussi caressant qu'une plume. Vraiment beau. Là aussi j'pense mettre un lien sur mon profil pour que vous alliez voir ça :3)**_

 _ **Sinon, cet OS est l'un de mes derniers avant que je quitte le monde merveilleux de ff mais j'en reparlerai à d'autres occasions. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. :')**_

 _ **En attendant, exprimez-moi vos sentiments et émotions vis-à-vis de cette petite histoire. :)**_

 _ **A bientôt ! (j'vous aime les gens :3 )**_


End file.
